


Under the Heat of the Southwest Sun

by cheinsaw



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Magical Realism, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An oni and human detective pair travel home from investigating a case. For AkibaSasha on twitter, characters belong to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Heat of the Southwest Sun

Kimiko barely fits in the car, the top of her head pressed snug against the ceiling and her legs uncomfortably bent. It would be almost funny, Jersey thinks, if she weren't so obviously displeased. It can't be easy being an oni in a world made for humans. She reaches out to gently pat her girlfriend's shoulder in what she hopes is a comforting way. "It's okay," she says, effortlessly turning the car through a sharp turn with her other hand. "We'll be home soon."

"Hmmph."

"It really won't be that long."

"Buy a bigger car," Kimiko grumbles.

Jersey sighs and goes back to focusing solely on the road. The sun is setting directly in front of the route, making her squint, but at least the orange-pink sky above the treetops makes for a nice view. It'll be another half hour before they can get anywhere near their apartment, but Jersey doesn't want to piss Kimiko off even more. "Soon," she repeats.

They'd been asked to make a house call at the edge of the next town over, at a farmhouse that had clearly seen better days. Haunted? Maybe. The owner had described a shadowy panther-like creature stalking around the barn and then disappearing into darkness. Essentially, a phantom cat. It was more of a case for Jersey than Kimiko, but where one goes, the other follows.

"Really, how much longer? My legs're cramping."

"I told you, soon."

"Yeah, well, soon doesn't really mean much when yer head's smashed against the damn ceiling."

Jersey hums and slides her hand down to Kimiko's thigh. "Just relax. We'll be home before you know it." As she speaks, she flicks the car's blinker on and smoothly pulls over to the side of the road. It's only been about fifteen minutes, but Kimiko doesn't seem to be anywhere near close to finishing her complaints. "Will you be happy if you can stretch for a minute?"

"Mmm." Kimiko awkwardly leans down to maneuver herself out of the car. "Thanks," she says, before closing the door with a loud thud. Jersey tilts the driver's seat back, closing her eyes. It really is nice out. An old ska tune plays on the radio, turned down so low she can barely hear it. A few moments pass, and the song fades out. Kimiko still hasn't gotten back in the car, and, when Jersey looks, isn't standing out there by the side of the road.

What the hell?

Jersey lazily rolls herself out of the car, locking it behind her out of habit. She circles around to find Kimiko lying in the grass off the road shoulder, her arms spread wide.

"What are you doing?" Jersey asks, more to have something to say than out of any actual concern. She's used to this by now.

Kimiko turns her head. "Stretchin'."

"That doesn't look like stretching, but alright." Jersey carefully kneels to the ground, trying not to get any dirt on her suit, and leans over Kimiko's face. Her long blonde hair cascades around her head, brushing against Kimiko's nose. Jersey chuckles, and then Kimiko's laughing and wrapping her arms around Jersey to pull her close. Jersey's head rests comfortably on Kimiko's chest, warm against the familiar leather of her jacket and her shitty Joan Jett tank top, Kimiko's heart beating right against her ear.

"You're gonna get my suit dirty," Jersey says, smiling.

"So?" Kimiko trails a hand down Jersey's back, the other tangled in her hair. "You don't care."

"No, I don't." And with that, Jersey presses her lips against Kimiko's.

The response is immediate: Kimiko inhales in surprise, then softens and kisses Jersey back. Jersey cups Kimiko's face in her hands and trails a line of kisses down to her collarbone, making Kimiko tilt her head and murmur incoherently. She leans back up to Kimiko's lips again, smiling. Kimiko's lip piercing is warm against her skin. It's one of Jersey's favorite things in the world.

Kimiko holds Jersey tighter, crushing their bodies together. Somehow, Kimiko rolls onto her side, taking Jersey with her, so they're both lying in the grass. Then Kimiko's on top of her, and Jersey's smiling and resting her hands on Kimiko's shoulders. "Kimi," she says, and just saying the name fills her with such delight she can barely contain it.

"Jersey," Kimiko replies, clearly equally happy, before moving in for another kiss. At the same time, Jersey's hand slips down between them, under the waistband of Kimiko's pants. It's an impulsive decision, but it makes Kimiko gasp and shudder. "Jersey, shit," she says. Her hips jerk forward into Jersey's hand, and Jersey flexes her wrist, angling it downward. She rubs and strokes Kimiko roughly, set back only by the stiff fabric of Kimiko's pants.

"This okay?"

"Yeah."

"Mmm." Jersey shifts so her face is against Kimiko's neck and draws her lips against her girlfriend's skin once more. Kimiko is much bigger, but that's never stopped Jersey from having her way just the  _ slightest  _ bit.

"Jersey, hang on, I think—" Kimiko starts, and then a loud, inhuman shriek pierces the air, sending chills down Jersey's back. The noise had probably come from far away, yet it was still decidedly an unfriendly one. Jersey's not really sure when it happened, but the night  _ has _ gotten darker. She would rather not deal with whatever's out in the middle of nowhere. At least, not right now.

"That's not good," Jersey remarks, gently extricating her hand from between Kimiko's legs.

"We should probably get goin'," Kimiko breathes, hoisting herself off the ground before extending her hand to Jersey.

"Yeah…" Jersey straightens herself out and brushes herself off. There's grass and tiny bits of debris stuck all over her, too obvious against her pink suit even in the low light. "I guess I should get this cleaned."

"I can do it, 's my fault anyway."

"It's okay." Jersey stands where she is for a moment before saying, "If you want, we can continue...  _ this  _ at home."

Kimiko snorts. "You owe me for having the world's smallest fuckin' car."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, Jersey, that's a yes."


End file.
